Season 5 Finale: My Fan Fic Version
by Carrie Pettigrew
Summary: This fan fic is what I think should happen on the season 5 finale.


**Authors Note: **This isn't an author fic, but I do have some comments, at times…

Oh yeah, and please keep in mind that I have only seen the second half of season 4, and all that's been aired so far of season 5. So if there are any continuance errors please forgive me!

Distribution: Ask, please: [korse@home.com][1]

Rating: PG-13: for one swear word, at the end, and one author comment (you'll hopefully know it when you read it :p )

What you need to know before reading:

Name: Person speaking

*authors comments or thoughts*

Actions and stuff *descriptive, huh?*

(a note from the author, usually to explain something)

**Scene Change**

** **

**Now, on with the story:**

** **

**What I Think the Season 5 Finale Should Be: The Fan Fic**

***coming to theatres near you: March, 2001***

She who cannot be named

Wants to use the Key in vain

But fate shall intervene

And another like her shall rise

In a rage one does the deed

In it's wake much will change

Those who are not to be shall perish

But if they are worthy:

Another life, another time

For now the world reverts back

Into it's past, to change greatly

In the end: life continues,

No one will ever know. ~_The Codex _(that's the big prophecy book, right?)

**Glory's mansion: 2:00 AM**

Glory: I need the Key! The planets are moving to fast, there's only a week left!

Dreg: Would you like me to bring you the slayer, beautius Glorificus.

Glory: Put a sleep spell on her first, a semi-useless minion like you couldn't handle her.

Dreg: I will go prepare the spell.

Dreg leaves the room *presumably to go prepare the spell, but you never know with minions, these days*

**Outside Buffy's House: 2:38 AM**

Spike is standing on the lawn, watching Buffy's bedroom window *I don't even want to know what he's thinking he could be doing with her at that moment…eww!* He suddenly turns and looks towards the tree. (the one where Buffy first caught him standing outside her house) Spike walks towards the tree, yelling mockingly for the 'nasty little demon to come out and fight.' As Spike goes around one side of the tree Dreg darts out from around the other side. With surprising speed, he runs towards the door to Buffy's house. He uses a spell to break through the uninvited barrier, and puts a spell on the door as Spike comes charging in… only to be knocked onto the ground, still outside. *It turns out Dreg isn't as useless as we had previously thought, hmm*

**Inside Buffy's House: 2:45 AM**

Dreg creeps up the stairs, accidentally peeking into Dawn's room, before finding Buffy's room and going in.

**Flash to a shot of Dawn's Door**

Dawn's door opens, and she steps out. She looks towards Buffy's door, to see it closing. Dawn shrugs and goes back into her room.

**Buffy's Room: 2:50 AM**

Dreg starts to chant semi quietly to Buffy's sleeping form. He sprinkles something on to her, and she sneezes, shifting about. Dreg starts to back away, looking like he's about to turn and run. He walks back over to the bed, as Buffy seems to go back to sleep.

Dawn meanwhile has began to wonder if maybe she should go check on her sister.

**Hallway Upstairs: 3:01 AM**

Dawn's door opens, and she steps into the hallway. She stops, looking like she's listening for something, before walking towards Buffy's room. The camera follows her, as she walks. Dawn is now in front of Buffy's door, she looks likes she's debating whether to go in. Buffy's door opens and Dreg steps out, half carrying, half dragging the sleeping slayer.

Dawn: (yelling) What did you do to my sister?

Dreg backhands Dawn, who goes flying into the hallway wall. She slumps down, unconscious.

Dreg: Insolent child. *Ohhh! Looks like Dreg's getting a taste for power!*

Dreg heads towards the stairs, with Buffy.

**Flash To Backdoor of Buffy's House: 3:10 AM** *took Dreg a long time to get Buffy down the stairs, eh?*

We see Dreg open the door, and drag Buffy outside. He's going out the back to avoid Spike.

**Glory's Mansion: 4:38 AM**

We see Glory sitting on her bed, with Buffy laid down on the bed, still asleep. Glory appears to be hypnotizing Buffy, saying something to the effect of: "Give me my Key, and you shall not perish. Give me my Key, etc…" This is being spoken in Latin. *I know I've always wondered about Glory's sanity, but I'm sure of it now: she's insane!* Glory has now reached the end of the hypnotizing. She says something in Latin, meaning "Wake up and do my bidding." The camera zooms in on Buffy's face. She isn't moving, no eyelash fluttering, nothing. Glory being her insane self is getting fed up.

Glory: Why won't you tell me where the Key is?!

**The camera flashes back and forth as Glory paces**

Glory: (zooms in on her face) Stupid, stupid, stupid!!

She starts to punch and beat up the still sleeping Buffy, getting herself more and more worked up. You can tell that Glory needs to suck someone's brain out, before she goes all limp, like she did in 'Checkpoint'.

Glory: Why aren't you listening to me? (now shouting) Why not?!

Glory gathers some magical fire *she _is_ a God, and seems to have some powers, so we'll say she has the power to gather and throw fire, too. And besides, it _is_ my story* Glory now throws the fire at Buffy, who starts to burn, catching the bed on fire as well. Glory seems to not even see the fire, as she continues to beat Buffy up.

**Flash to the doorway of Glory's bedroom: 5:10 AM**

Dreg walks in, but seeing that Glory needs a person to suck the brain out of, he leaves.

**Glory's Bedroom: 5:27 AM**

Dreg walks into the room dragging a male taxi driver. (I'm making an assumption that Glory can only take the brains of men, since that's all we've ever seen her drink from)

Taxi Driver: Please let me go! I didn't do anything!

Dreg continues dragging him towards Glory, who is now lying on the floor. Buffy is still unconscious.

Taxi Driver: I have a wife who needs me! Please just let me go!

Dreg has now reaches Glory, who proceeds to suck the brain out of the poor taxi driver. He gets up, mumbling about having to go drive his taxi, before stumbling out of the door.

Glory: Much better! Now remove the sleep spell from Buffy!

Dreg reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small bag. He sprinkles the contents onto Buffy, whose body shimmers, but doesn't move. He does some chanting and turns towards Glory.

Dreg: It is done, Glorificus.

Dreg leaves. Glory then leans towards Buffy

Glory: (says this in a sweet voice, like she used in 'Checkpoint') Wake up, sweetheart. 

Buffy still doesn't move.

Glory: Did you hear me? I said 'wake up!'

Glory starts to shake Buffy slightly. When Buffy still doesn't move Glory puts a hand to her neck, checking her pulse. Glory gasps.

Glory: (with no emotion) Oh, shit.

**That's Chapter 1, did you like it? Please review, and tell me if you'd like me to continue or not! Thanks!**

   [1]: mailto:korse@home.com



End file.
